Ad Vitam Aeternam
by Mimi98
Summary: J'ai écris ce petit Drabbles pour le sasunaru days mais il s'est avéré être une fic Narsasu *rigole* vraiment désolé je n'ai pas respecter les closes mais bon alors je vous le poste quand même en espérant que vous l'aimerai!


Kyo l'équilibre : Narusasu

Pov Naru :

La première nuit on s'emboîte puis transpirant on se décolle.

Ses mots parfaits pour ce moment. Mon précieux, mon cœur, mon amour, ma vie, mon Sasuke. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es mon équilibre. Mon rêve te garder près de moi à tout jamais. Malgré la distance. Malgré nos différences. Malgré nos vies si différentes tu es mon équilibre fragile. Naviguer avec toi pour toujours. Je te veux Sasuke, alors doucement je t'attire vers moi, je commence tu termines, je t'embrasse tu réponds, je te caresse et l'orage de nos corps s'intensifie et nous pétrifie. Je t'allonge sur notre lit et je t'embrasse, sur les lèvres puis sur les joues. Je continu… toutes les parties de ton corps passent sous mes lèvres, mon équilibre fragile, à cette pensée je souris. Tu me regardes et me souris aussi, nous ce n'est pas comme la chanson nous c'est à la vie à la mort véritable amour éternel je suis à toi. Cette promesse, notre promesse, tu m'appartiens Sasuke autant que je t'appartiens. Je continue mes caresses et arrive entre tes jambes. Je te fais crier, gémir, te tortiller, j'attise ton désir. Pendant ce moment je te prépare. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux que tu comprennes ce soir encore une fois à quelle point je t'aime, à quelle point je tiens à toi. A bout tu me supplies de venir alors je remonte doucement et tendrement tes jambes en les effleurant, je t'embrasse et je te pénètre en douceur, avec amour mais je n'ai pas réussi tu souffres mais tu me rassure et me dit que ça va. Je t'embrasse et te dit merci car tu as compris. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. Tu n'es plus mon équilibre fragile, tu es ma moitié, la chose qu'il me manquait, mon équilibre solide, complet. Dès lors je commence doucement mes allés et venus en toi afin que tu t'habitues puis d'un regard je comprends que tu veux que j'accélère.

La première nuit on s'emboîte puis transpirant on se décolle.

Tu es sublime, magnifique, ton teint pâle mais rougit par l'effort et le plaisir, ta respiration haletante et enfin tes yeux, tes magnifiques puits noir, onyx même me fixe intensément, même s'ils sont mis clos j'arrive à voir ton regard voilé par le plaisir tout comme ton corps humide glisse sous le mien. Tu me rends fou, ton odeur, ta chaleur, tout ton être appel à la luxure, il m'appelle moi car tu m'appartiens et je t'ai marqué comme mien. Je suis jaloux et possessifs ? J'assume tu m'aimes pour cela aussi, personne n'a le droit de t'avoir. Je suis le seul à avoir le privilège de te voir dans cet état et je compte bien rester le seul à l'avoir. Sasuke, mon amour, mon cœur, mon précieux je t'aime et ce pour toujours. Véritable amour éternel je t'appartiens corps et âme ad vitam aeternam. Daisuki. Aishiteiru. Tsukidayo mon Précieux.

Quelques heures plus tard….

Le lendemain matin je suis le premier à me réveiller, je commence à ouvrir les yeux quand je me rappelle notre soirée. A ces souvenirs un doux sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. Je décide de garder les yeux fermé et ressent ce qui se passe autour de moi. Tu es couché sur moi, tes jambes encadrant mes hanches et ta tête posé sur mon torse. Magnifique mercredi matin. Ta respiration me dit que tu es toujours endormi alors doucement je glisse mes mains sur tes reins. Je respire ton odeur et je caresse amoureusement tes reins. Doucement une main remonte le long de ton dos pour venir chatouiller la base de ta nuque ainsi que tes cheveux. Ta réaction ne se fait pas attendre, je te sens gigoter. Je continu alors mon traitement jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux ce qui ne tarde pas.

Sasu : humm 'Ruto tu fais quoi ?

Naru : moi ? Rien…

Après ses quelques mots je sentis que tu te levais alors je me suis redressé et je t'ai pris dans mes bras.

Sasu : Naru ?

Naru : Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. J'espère que ces quelques mots te feront plaisir car j'ai pris plaisir à te les mettre par écrit. Joyeux anniversaire mon Précieux. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Voilà mon cadeau cette histoire qui j'espère est et restera la nôtre. Encore une fois joyeuse anniversaire. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Sasuke.


End file.
